We Shall Meet Again 4 and 5
by draculamomma
Summary: Chapter 4 and 5 of "We Shall Meet Again". Nancy is finding it harder to stop thinking about Freddy, and Michael Myers is getting closer to her whereabouts. CAUTION: These chapters include mature content! R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

**We Shall Meet Again**

**  
****By: Draculamomma**

**Hello my dear readers and fans, here is the next two chapters of "We Shall Meet Again". Sorry for the slight delay, had a huge writer's block a while back, but now I am focused and on track again, ready to write for you guys and fulfill your darkest dreams in this story! Enjoy, and feel free to write a review or a Private Message if you have any further questions, suggestions, or concerns! Happy reading my lovelies! **

**Chapter 4**

**(NANCY IN BEDROOM)**

**Nancy couldn't believe it was morning already. Why did nights go by as fast as she grew older? Was it because she didn't believe anymore? She sat up in bed and massaged her eyes and temples. If there was nothing better to start off her morning it was starting it with a screaming headache.**

**Nancy didn't want to pull back her covers, for she knew if she did she would be surrounded with a gust of cold morning air. She shivered just thinking about it. She looked lazily at her watch on her nightstand. It read 9:04 a.m.**

"**Shit." She yanked back the covers as quickly as she could, immediately she wished she hadn't. She ran on her floor as fast as she could, throwing on a pair of socks in less than a minute. **

**Nancy didn't have time to pop something in her toaster for breakfast, so she grabbed a peach off her table and shoved it in her mouth quickly, she had promised to meet Peter early by a bus terminal so he could pick her up. They had a long day planned ahead for themselves, and she didn't want to waste a single minute.**

**She quickly ran down the street, the terminal was not far from her home, and she soon reached the terminal on time, slightly out of breath. She scanned the streets for Peter's blue van, but it was nowhere in sight.**

**Nancy tapped her feet nervously. He said he would be here already. She looked at her watch. No, he still had 8 more minutes. Nancy pushed a few messy hair strands out of her face. What did she look like? She had no time to put on make up as she ran out the door.**

**She decided to make good use of the time and pulled out her pocket mirror and a small tube of lipstick. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, not paying attention to the grey streak that was still with her. After a few seconds of running her fingers through her hair, she gained satisfaction.**

**She slowly applied a gently layer of lipstick on her lips. As she did so, Nancy noticed the reflection of Freddy staring at her in the mirror.**

"**You don't need that shit Nancy. You're gorgeous." He whispered slowly. His words seemed so close…**

**Nancy slammed her mirror shut. She felt her heartbeat increasing significantly. This often happened when she thought about Freddy or saw him in her dreams. **

"**I've gotta get this outta my head. It's over and dealt with. Just forget it!" She told herself over and over.**

**Freddy's voice echoed one last time in her ears as she finished her sentence. "I can't forget you Nancy, I never will. I don't want to forget…"**

**She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to fight herself. Freddy was only trying to mess with her feelings again. He was a cold hearted selfish animal who had a never ending thirst for human blood. That was all.**

**Nancy had almost lost hope when she saw Peter's blue van pull into view right next to her on the street. He rolled his window down, and smiled back at her.**

"**Hey Nancy! Are you ready?"**

**Nancy pulled herself together and smiled back. "You bet I am!"**

**With those last words she opened the car door and drove off with him into the daylight.**

**KRUEGERMYERSKRUEGERMYERSKRUEGERMYERSKRUEGERMYERS!!!!!!!!!!**

**(NANCY'S AUNT AT HOME)**

**Nancy's aunt was almost done with the dishes when she received a phone call from Nancy, telling her that was on a date with a man named Peter, and they were off into town and she should not worry.**

"**That girl needed a break from Elm Street!" Nancy's aunt muttered to herself as she put the laundry in the washing machine and went about her daily routines. She had to cook dinner for a party she was hosting, and later on go shopping for more cat food.**

**Howard, a long time friend of hers was supposed to show up to fix her television set, which had been acting up all morning. She tried flipping through channels, but nothing came on properly.**

"**Damn TV set!" She slammed the remote down and went back to her cooking.**

"**That's the last time I ever bargain with a man half my age!" She stirred her soup rather quickly, fuming over the problems in her day so far. She was so busy stirring; she did not hear her front door opening.**

**Until she heard the sound of footsteps she didn't stop talking to herself. She suddenly heard two feet thudding behind her, and she stopped stirring. She suddenly heard the feet stop moving.**

**Nancy's aunt felt sweat beads forming on her forehead. She was too far away from her phone…she was so afraid. **

**She slowly reached for a knife, and grabbed a hold of it, whipping around as fast as she could to protect herself.**

**She screamed as she turned around to face her attacker.**

**MYERSRULESMYERSRULESMYERSRULESMYERSRULESMYERSRULES!!!**

**(NANCY AND PETER IN VAN)**

"**So Peter, you didn't tell me exactly what we we're going to do today!" Nancy shifted in her car seat, looking over at Peter. She looked into his eyes, but he looked back to the road.**

"**Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you want I can tell you…" He grinned as they drove on.**

**Nancy reached over and let her hand rest on Peter's casually on his thigh. He looked over at her for a second, then back at the road. He seemed not to show any emotions to her touch.**

**Nancy felt a little hurt, but hid it. "Fine, I love surprises, so I guess I will wait then."**

"**Good girl." Peter whispered.**

**(NANCY'S AUNT AT HOME)**

"**Christ in a cartoon Howard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nancy's aunt set down her knife and turned down the stove's temperature a little. Howard had come in through the door very quietly, and had said nothing, scaring the daylights out of her. **

"**I'm sorry Tricia! I thought you saw my car around the back!" Howard spoke, ducking a few harsh blows to the head with Nancy's aunt's hands.**

"**Oh quit your yammering and get to work! I have a lot to do today and I don't want you in the way Howard!" She washed her hands quickly, and turned to the TV.**

"**You can turn it on and see for yourself, it's been acting up since morning!"**

**Howard took a step to the television set and nodded. "Yup, don't worry. I just have to get my tool set out of my truck. I'll be back in a jiffy."**

"**Alright go ahead, but don't take too long, I have company on the way!" **

**Howard turned and walked out the front door again to his truck, leaving Nancy's aunt to her work. **

**She put a spoon into her soup, and tasted some of it. "I always forget salt!" She reached down to get more salt from the cupboards. After a few minutes of fishing around, she found the salt.**

**Carefully, she added a tiny spoon of salt, and began mixing again. She was stopped when she heard a few clanking noises outside. She rolled her eyes and sighed.**

"**Howard must have dropped his tools again." She shrugged and opened the fridge door, looking around for some carrots. **

"**Where are they?" After she was not able to find them, she saw them resting on a counter next to the stove. **

"**Oh! There they are!" She began cutting them up in small pieces for the soup.**

**After a moment of silence with the only sound of the knife cutting through the carrots, Nancy's aunt began to get worried. She lifted her head and looked out the window.**

"**Howard? What are you doing out there?" She peered at his truck, and saw the doors open. Damn fool was still getting the tools out. She tapped her nails on the ceramic counter tiles.**

**She turned back to her cutting, when she heard the door open again. She laughed.**

"**Howard you almost gave me a heart attack! Dropping the tools like that?" She giggled and dropped the carrot pieces into the pot.**

**She heard the movement of feet, but no answer from Howard himself.**

"**Aw come on Howard, you know I was kidding, I was really worried!" She blew the steam of the boiling soup out of her face. **

**Still no answer came from Howard.**

**She sighed. "Howard stop fooling with me. What? Suddenly I can't get you to shut up?"**

**She put her hands on her hips and turned around slowly. She didn't see anyone in sight.**

"**Howard? What's going on?" She stepped away from the stove, and looked into the living room, but it was empty as well. **

"**Hello?" After a minute of scary silence, she shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Maybe he had gone to the washroom?**

**She turned up the heat of the stove. "Bastard."**

**Suddenly Nancy's aunt felt thick hands closing around her frail neck. She began waving her arms in the air, and flew them up to grab at the hands on her neck.**

"**No! Let go!" She screamed and kicked forward and backwards, but the feet standing behind her were as thick as tree stumps. They seemed to be rooted into the kitchen floor, and nothing she did helped.**

"**Somebody!" She began coughing and sputtering for air when the hands tightened. The hands soon pushed down on her head, and drew her close to the boiling pot of soup.**

"**No! Please! What are you doing?" She struggled and placed her hand son either sides of the stove, trying to force her head back up, but the stronger hands pushed her head further and further down, getting closer to the soup pot. **

**She screamed once last time before her face was violently pushed into the soup pot. Her screams echoed in the pot, and throughout the stove they rang. Her hands clutched and scratched helplessly at the hands of Michael Myers.**

**Michael suddenly pulled her back up out of the soup and she cried and touched her harshly burnt face. Her eye lids were completely burnt off, and blood seeped out of the corners of her eyes. Her lips had turned almost brown in colour, and were cracked and appeared roasted. **

**Her hands shook as she tried to hold herself up. She fell down at Michael's feet, and crawled across the kitchen floor with some energy left, trying to reach a phone. She crawled all the way into the living room, where she stumbled on Howard's body sitting on the couch.**

**She looked up at his body and screamed with whatever breath she had left. Howard's body had a large screwdriver lodged in his throat and it was coming out through one end and out the other. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and he had been stabbed several times.**

"**Howaaaaaa………nooooooo!!!!!!" Nancy's aunt tried to call out, but her lips burned and felt extremely heavy.**

**Michael Myers followed her closely, and picked up the television set. He lifted it high above his arms, and beat it into her head over and over until her skull cracked open and became moulded into the floor. **

**When the TV was smashed into bits, he threw it aside. A pool of blood began running on the carpet, turning it brown in color. He turned back and looked around the empty house.**

**Suddenly, a picture resting on a grand piano caught his eye. He walked toward the piano slowly, never taking his eyes off the picture. He reached over and held the picture frame with bloodied hands. **

**He brushed some dust off the frame and stared into the face of Nancy Thompson. He suddenly remembered Freddy's dream and request. This was the girl he needed to kill! **

**In one split second, Michael crushed the glass of the picture frame, and pulled out Nancy's picture. He threw the frame away, but stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. Her picture was in the house, she clearly must have been related to the people he just killed. Now he had a bigger chance of tracking her down.**

**FREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDY!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**(NANCY AND PETER AT PETER'S HOUSE)**

**Nancy was a little shocked and disappointed when Peter announced they would be spending the rest of the afternoon in her place with his ten year old nephew Alex. In truth, Nancy loved children; however she wanted to spend the afternoon alone with Peter.**

**Alex was a noisy child, as soon as Nancy stepped through the door he ran to her and pulled her into his room, showing and bragging about his airplane sets, and train tracks which he built with his father. **

**Nancy had to admit, it was very creative, but she was not so interested. She followed Peter into the dining room. She found him sitting by himself, reading a newspaper, with a bottle of champagne set only for himself. **

**Nancy pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Can I have a glass please?" She asked, pointing to the champagne.**

**Peter set his newspaper down. "Oh, yes, sorry Nancy. I was wrapped up in the paper here…" He poured her a glass not even one third full. **

**Nancy felt her cheeks flushing with anger. Why was Peter being so inconsiderate? It was as if he changed, right as soon as they stepped in the front door.**

**Peter turned on some music and sat closer to Nancy. This was more like it. "I have a surprise for you Nancy." He said, leaning closer to her.**

**Nancy smiled back, forgetting Peter's previous actions a moment ago.**

"**What is it Peter?" She asked curiously.**

"**See, Alex seems to like you very much, and I think it would be wonderful if you two could become the best of friends. How would you like to sit here and watch some cartoons with Alex, while I go get us some dinner?"**

**Nancy didn't know whether to feel angry or scream. He was going to leave her alone in the house, with his nephew? Was this man crazy? Nancy covered her anger well and nodded.**

"**Of course, I will do it." **

**Peter kissed her forehead quickly, gathering his car keys. "I'll be back before you know it!"**

**He slammed the door in less than a minute and was off into the evening sky. Nancy felt a few tears coming to her eyes and she brushed them aide quickly.**

**Alex soon came into the room and watched her crying. "What's wrong?" His little voice made Nancy jump.**

"**Oh! Well, you're uncle said we could watch some cartoons if you want until he gets back. He's bringing a surprise dinner." She answered unenthusiastically.**

**Alex's eyes widened. "You mean pizza?" **

**Nancy shrugged. "Maybe, I am sure it is a good surprise though."**

**Alex screamed with happiness and ran around the dining room table over and over while Nancy sat with her head in her hands. This was not her day.**

**NANCYKRUEGERNANCYKURGERNANCYKRUEGERNANCYKRUEGER!!!!!!**

**(PETER AND NANCY ON THE WAY TO NANCY'S HOME)**

**The rest of the night was a complete disaster. Nancy tried holding hands with Peter during dinner, but whenever their hands touched, she didn't feel a spark run through her as she did whenever Freddy touched her. **

**Whatever effort she made to enjoy herself, failed. Alex kept making rude remarks whenever Nancy and Peter exchanged glances. The ride home was even worse. Peter turned on the radio, and was humming as he drove Nancy home, while Nancy sat, angry beyond her days. **

**They stopped in Nancy's driveway, and Peter turned off the engine. He slowly leaned over in the dark and placed his lips on Nancy's. Nancy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, but didn't feel a shiver run down her spine like she did when Freddy had kissed her.**

**She kissed Peter faster, but the kiss obviously lacked passion. All she could see was Freddy in her head. When Peter's tongue tapped on hers, she pictured Freddy's tongue. Nancy suddenly pulled back from Peter.**

"**Is something wrong Nancy?" Peter asked, clearly confused by her actions.**

_**Oh yes you moron. Something is definitely wrong. **_**Nancy though but shook her head. "I, I guess I am getting tired."**

**Peter nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty late. Alex was a bother wasn't he?"**

**Nancy shook her head. "No! No, not at all. I just had a lot of work last night, I didn't get enough sleep." Nancy rubbed her eyes.**

"**Yeah I can tell." Peter nodded and massaged her back.**

**Nancy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Peter leaned into her, and whispered in her ears. **

"**Does that help Nancy?"**

**Nancy nodded quickly.**

"**Good girl. Do you like that Nancy?" Freddy's voice came on clear as a bell in her ears. There was no mistaking it this time!**

**Nancy pulled Peter's arms off her back. "Peter!"**

"**What is it Nancy?" Peter's voice got louder, and he backed away from her in his seat.**

"**Look, Peter. I had a wonderful time tonight." She lied.**

"**But?" **

"**But, I, I just need to go to sleep now, I can't think straight." Nancy opened the car door, and walked out.**

"**I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Peter managed to yell at her before the door closed. **

**Nancy turned and nodded, then ran off to her front door.**

**DREAMMASTERDREAMMASTERDREAMMASTERDREAMMASTERDREAM**

**(NANCY AT HOME)**

**Nancy threw her shoes off violently, not caring where they landed. She was beyond pissed with Peter.**

"**Son of a bitch! How could he treat me like this?" She stomped off to the bathroom, and ran a hot shower.**

"**Who the fuck does he think he is?" She yelled as she shampooed her hair and soon stepped out.**

"**And making me stay and watch his nephew? Who honestly makes a perfect stranger sit with their relatives alone while they are gone out of town?"**

**She dressed quickly, and made some fruit salad. She jammed her fork into her fruits. "Bloody creep. He's worse than Freddy."**

**As soon as she said that, it felt good. She felt relieved. But how was she able to compare Freddy to someone like Peter? Freddy was a psycho! But, was that all he was in her eyes?**

**Nancy shook her head and put her salad down. "I've got to get Freddy out of my head! This is leading to obsession!"**

**Nancy sat down on her sofa in front of the TV and rubbed her forehead. "This has got to stop…"**

"**I really need to rest…" She closed her eyes, but then opened them up in fear.**

"**I don't want to see him…I don't…I won't…but I need to see him…I need him…" Nancy kept arguing with herself until she had finally fallen asleep. **

**DREAMLANDDREAMLANDDREAMLANDDREAMLANDDREAMLAND!!!!!!!!**

**Nancy heard an accordion playing out of nowhere. She lifted her head up, to find herself in a room beautifully decorated with pink wallpaper. A mirror hung right above her, and in it she saw her reflection.**

**Someone had dressed her in a sleek white dress with a few laces, and a beautiful pink flower matching the walls on her left breast. Her fingernails had been painted bright pink, and she was wearing red lipstick, but a thicker layer than she would normally wear.**

**Her hair was tied back in tight ringlets, and a few fell down and rested on her shoulders. The accordion played slower, and Nancy noticed she was sitting at a table with two red candles lit brightly.**

**In front of her was a vase with a single red rose in it. Nancy reached out and touched the rose, but somehow managed to prick a finger on a hidden thorn.**

"**Ow!" She pulled her finger back and sucked on the blood.**

"**All roses have thorns Nancy. That's what makes them so beautiful. You want to touch them, they compel and attract you, but then, they hurt you when you get too close." **

**Nancy looked up and saw Freddy Krueger right before her eyes sitting in front of her. Freddy was dressed in a nice tuxedo, and had his hat resting on the table. **

"**In a way, they are quite like you. A toxic beauty I'd say." He leaned forward and looked past the flame at her.**

"**You've no idea how beautiful you are Nancy. You are something I want to hold, to touch. But you repel me, and hurt me." **

**Nancy glared at him. "You hurt me first Freddy!" **

**Freddy leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. The music had turned quieter. "Let's not discuss me right now please."**

**Nancy turned away. "Yes, what else do I have to tell you about my life that you already haven't pried into yet?"**

**Freddy put his feet down and frowned. "Is that how you see me Nancy? As a stalker? A pervert?"**

**Nancy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well you don't exactly give people a lot of privacy."**

"**Hmmmm, privacy huh? You mean privacy as in the privacy you thought you had when you were alone in Peter's car tonight?"**

**Nancy suddenly pushed the vase aside, making it fall off the table and shatter into pieces on the floor.**

"**You sick son of a bitch! How dare you!" She pointed a finger at him.**

"**You stay the fuck out of my life! Night and day!"**

**She turned and ran past Freddy around the table, and tried opened the door of the room they were in, but the door was pushed back shut by Freddy's hand above her head.**

"**Nancy, don't do anything stupid."**

**Nancy tried to pull the door open, but in one twist, Freddy pulled her back by grabbing one arm, and positioning himself right in front of her.**

"**Remember, you're in my world doll face. I control what happens here." He growled under his breath as he peered at her.**

**Nancy hated to admit it, but she didn't feel any fear as she looked up at Freddy's eyes. She also noticed they lacked their murderous stare. It almost seemed as if they held something more deep, perhaps he cared…**

**Nancy sniffed and turned away from him. Freddy used a non clawed hand and cupped her face.**

"**Don't Freddy…"**

**Freddy leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, but pulled back as fast as he had leaned in.**

"**Was Peter a better kisser?"**

**Nancy suddenly laughed out loud at the question. Who would have known Freddy would ever ask such a question?**

"**Why do you care?" She asked, grinning at him. **

**Freddy suddenly frowned. His eyes grew darker. "I'll show you why!"**

**He suddenly pulled Nancy away from the door, and further back into the room. As they moved away from the door, the lights in the room diminished. The candles extinguished magically, leaving the room entirely dark, except for the light that poured in from one window in the far right side of the room.**

**Somehow, a bed had magically appeared in the room, and the table had disappeared. Nancy gasped as she felt Freddy push her onto the bed gently.**

"**No! No! Freddy stop this!" Freddy pushed his weight into her, and made her fall back on the bed.**

"**Why? What?" She managed to choke out despite her shock.**

"**You asked me why I cared Nancy, and I am showing you. I want to show you this time, instead of telling you. Maybe now you will understand what I am trying to get you to understand…"**

**Before Nancy could utter another word of protest, Freddy placed his warm lips on her bare neck, and placed soft butterfly kisses on it. **

"**Please…" Nancy breathed out quickly before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Freddy's neck.**

**Freddy took this on as a sign to continue, so he did. He began nibbling on Nancy's neck softly, and then bit down a little hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.**

**Nancy moaned and arched her back, trying to get as close to Freddy as she could. She reached over and pulled his head down to her lips, and kissed him fully on his seductive mouth. **

**Freddy felt a little shocked by her aggressive behaviour, but allowed her to kiss him. He responded to the kiss by running his fingers through her hair, and letting her tied hair fall down to cover her shoulders and breasts.**

**Nancy pulled back from the kiss and looked in his eyes. It was then that she felt something tingle inside her. It was not at all experienced when she was with Peter. This was something stronger, more intense. It was a feeling she wanted to experience forever. **

**Freddy leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose playfully. "Do you see now Nancy?" He asked innocently.**

**Nancy looked back up at him. "Freddy, I don't think we should continue this…"**

**Freddy frowned. "Why? I thought…you…"**

"**No." Nancy interrupted. **

"**We can't." She pushed him off her, but Freddy regained control. He had let Nancy play him for a sap for a long time now, and tonight it was going to stop. **

**He grabbed a hold of both her wrists tightly, and pushed her down onto the bed. He held both her legs tightly under his own and looked deep into her eyes fiercely.**

"**No Nancy! I am going to show you everything I have been feeling for a while now! I am going to make you feel as you have made me feel! I am going to make you suffer as you have made me suffer! Everything you have given me, I am going to give back to you, and it **_**will**_** happen right now!"**

**TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC!!!**

**Sorry for the little cliff hanger there my friends, but have no fear!!! I shall continue this story very soon, as I am finished with finals and I have nothing to do really but entertain you!!! Please send me a PM if you want me to keep you updated instead of having to check my profile all the time. A few people have requested a Reader Response List, which I am making right now, all you have to do is send my a PM with your screen name and I will add you to the list so I can send you messages of when updates for stories are coming. If you are interested in this let me know, it is strictly confidential, I will not share your screen names with anyone else, it is only for me to keep track of all the people I need to send messages and links to. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**We Shall Meet Again**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Chapter****s 6 and 7**

**Hello dear readers and fans, I am so so so so so so so sorry to keep you all waiting for the next part of this story, but for some odd reason I can't post new chapters up, and it's killing me. I know about the 'add chapters' part of the site, I am not that retarded, but whenever I go to upload a new chapter, the same chapters are always uploaded instead. Please if anyone knows how to help, PM me!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks, Happy reading my lovelies!**

**Chapter 6**

**(NANCY AND FREDDY)**

**Nancy tried kicking Freddy's strong body off of hers, but after minutes of endless struggles, she gave up. Freddy was too strong…**

"_**That's because he is feeding off of your fears!" **_**A voice inside her head shouted. **

**Freddy licked his lips as he eyed Nancy as if she were a piece of meat he was about to gladly feast upon. He lowered his face so it was an inch away from hers, but instead of kissing her, he turned and let his lips wander above her ear.**

"**Nancy, stop being a little bitch and stay still!" He whispered. This only infuriated Nancy even more.**

"**Freddy, let me go! This isn't you!"**

**  
"I haven't been myself since the day I died." Freddy laughed as he raised a hand. Nancy gasped to see his gloved hand was back.**

**Nancy didn't have time to scream because quick as a flash Freddy lowered his clawed hand and ripped through the dress in a quick vertical slash, barely missing Nancy's delicate skin underneath.**

"**That'll do it." Freddy chuckled, pulling the dress off Nancy's slim shoulders.**

"**Please, don't do this." Nancy felt so dirty when she felt Freddy run his non-gloved hand on her freshly exposed skin. It seemed that with every touch, Freddy's burn marks somehow got implanted on Nancy's perfect skin.**

**Nancy shivered when Freddy ran a single claw on her shoulder blade. **

"**It's a cold night Nancy, how are you keeping warm?" Freddy asked rhetorically. He laughed as he threw his head back and pulled the remainder of the dress off Nancy, and threw it down on the floor.**

**Nancy immediately threw her arms up to cover her not-yet-chest, but Freddy was faster, and he grabbed both of her small wrists in one hand, and pinned both her hands above her head.**

"**No cheating Nancy." He growled as he ran a hand over her bra.**

**Nancy felt her eyes burning up as she watched Freddy toy with one of her bra straps. He cast an evil glance at Nancy before baring his sharp teeth as he held the strap in his claws.**

"**Freddy loves me…" He whispered before ripping through the strap with his claws. The strap fell off completely, revealing one tiny breast. Nancy screamed as she fought to free her caught up wrists.**

**Freddy eyed her second bra strap hungrily. He lazily drew a claw around it, acting as if he had all day to do this.**

"**Freddy loves me not…" He whispered again, ripping through the last bra strap. Nancy was now left braless and even more scared than before.**

**She felt the cold wind seeping in through one of the suddenly open windows of the room. She hadn't remembered it being open before…**

**  
Freddy's cruel laughter brought Nancy back to attention. She looked back up into his eyes, looming above her tired ones.**

"**This is about to get interesting…" Freddy hissed, running his claws over Nancy's bare stomach.**

**Nancy knew she should have been trying her best to fight back, but she was just too tired. Freddy had taken her energy, her time, her family. He had taken everything from her. What was one more thing anyways?**

**She had fought for as long as she could, but every time she seemed to be winning, Freddy only came back stronger than ever before. It was useless to fight; she would be winning his game. **

**Nancy closed her eyes and turned her head away from Freddy's eyes, hoping that this would be over and done with soon.**

**She felt Freddy's disgusting tongue ****run over her exposed collarbone, all the way down to her navel. She cringed and closed her fists tighter in his, when she felt his tongue play with her navel.**

**That tongue of his dipped in her navel, around, and everywhere else that had exposed skin. Nancy curled her toes in shock, disgust, and slight pleasure.**

**Freddy stopped short of his ministrations, when he eyed Nancy's black lacy underwear. He paused and looked up at her, winking his eye.**

"**Black, my favorite." He stroked Nancy's abdomen through the fabric, but it wasn't going to last long.**

**Nancy felt the tears flooding her face, dropping onto the cold, smooth, silky sheets of the bed. She wanted him to stop, but another wild part of her, a part that was so secretly hidden wanted more.**

**She couldn't believe that she found some sort of pleasure in this act…she must have been as sick as Freddy to enjoy this.**

"_**But it isn't all that bad, it is starting to feel so good…and he has such a talented tongue…" **_**The voice inside her head spoke once more.**

"_**Why don't you just give in? You could have a lot of fun tonight." **_**Nancy's moans of protest soon turned into moans of pleasure as she felt Freddy lower the underwear.**

**This didn't go unnoticed by Freddy either, who looked up at her suddenly, stopping in his ministrations. **

**He smiled both inside and outside as his eyes took in the sight of Nancy's beautiful frame, half naked on the bed, writhing and gasping in pleasure, her mouth half open, her eyes completely shut, and arching her back like a wild cat.**

**Freddy had half expected her to try and fight him again, or at least give up, but this was absolutely sensational for him. **

"**Well there, this isn't something you'd see everyday." He spoke, but Nancy didn't seem to notice.**

"**I didn't know you'd enjoy this, Nancy." Freddy spoke louder, hoping to get her attention this time.**

**The second time around, Freddy succeeded, managing to get Nancy to stop halfway into another moan. She opened her eyes in fear, and gasped, but this time for another entirely different purpose.**

**She looked around, remembering Freddy's tight grip on her wrists and hands, and the way his tongue had been slithering across her body like a snake from hell. She felt like she was about to vomit as she recalled every gross detail.**

**Once more, Freddy laughed, watching her facial expressions go from afraid, to relaxed, to pre-orgasmic, and back to afraid again. It was quite a lovely sight for him indeed.**

"**Why the long face Nancy? Just a second ago you couldn't wait to have me take off your underwear." He reasoned, rising above her again so he was eye level with her.**

"**I suddenly remembered how much I hated you!" Nancy argued back, twisting again in Freddy's grasp, but a sharp clenching of Freddy's hands around her wrists brought her back to staying motionless.**

"**What a shame." He answered dully. **

"**Maybe for you…" Nancy wisely commented.**

**Freddy felt the anger rising inside him again, like it had all those other times when he was about to kill someone, but for some reason, he wasn't able to bring that anger out and use it on Nancy.**

**Although every voice inside him was screaming at him to rip Nancy's last undergarment off and take her with every ounce of anger and hatred in his body, he felt that he couldn't do it. If it had been another simple girl or a whore as he had visited so many in the past, he would easily have given in and taken her. But this was Nancy Thompson! He had known this woman from her early teenaged years! He had watched her every move as she grew and developed into the young woman she was now, and he found deep within himself he couldn't just treat her like any other girl in his life.**

**Maybe he really did feel for her…Freddy shook his head, thinking back to all the pain he had gone through just because of Nancy. She had to be punished!**

**Once more he laughed deep within his throat, and eyed her underwear once more.**

"**This is gonna come off whether you like it or not!" he roared, and scraped a claw against the soft skin of her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.**

**Just when Freddy was debating whether or not to pull Nancy's underwear off with his teeth, when heavy footsteps echoed outside the door of the room they were in.**

**Both Freddy and Nancy paused, straining their ears to check if they had heard correctly. After a few seconds of silence, the footsteps were back. Whoever was walking sounded as if they were in pain, the steps were not even, and the feet sounded like they were being shuffled and dragged along. **

**Nancy felt Freddy releasing her wrists, as he kept his eyes on the door.**

**Nancy immediately ran for her clothes, which had appeared on a dresser beside the bed. She jumped into them, keeping an eye on Freddy at the same time.**

**The footsteps seemed closer as Nancy finished dressing, and with a final thud, they stopped right outside the door.**

**Freddy didn't move from his spot near the bed, he narrowed his eyes at the door, as if he was trying to see behind the door.**

"**Who the fuck is it?" He barked angrily. **

"_**Of all times, now suddenly someone decides to fall asleep and come into my nightmare realm when I want to have some fun!" **_**Freddy thought in his head.**

**When there was no answer from behind the door, Freddy took a couple of steps forward, still silent. **

"**I said who the fuck is there?" Freddy yelled out once more. **

**Silence.**

**Nancy stood behind Freddy carefully, more afraid of whoever was behind the door than Freddy.**

**Freddy inched closer and closer to the door, ready to claw out the eyes of whoever had interrupted his session with Nancy.**

**Nancy followed behind Freddy, hoping whoever was behind the door would create a distraction for Freddy so she could escape.**

**Both Freddy and Nancy walked closer and closer toward the door, not breathing, keeping silent to hear anything that might be suspicious. But the intruder was just as cunningly silent as they were.**

**Freddy was a few inches away from the doorknob, when he stopped moving suddenly, causing Nancy to walk head first into his back.**

**Freddy turned and sneered at her, but didn't say anything.**

**They both kept their eyes glued to the door. Freddy looked down at the doorknob for a few minutes silently, waiting for it to turn. But it didn't.**

**Nancy felt beads of sweat running down her neck and onto her back as she waited behind Freddy. The room was not cold any longer.**

**Freddy raised his hand to the doorknob, tired of waiting for the idiot behind the door to speak.**

**Nancy placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from opening the door. She had a gut feeling this was not going to turn out well.**

**Freddy pulled his hand away from the doorknob, feeling Nancy's uncertainty seep into his body. Something was clearly not right here.**

**Freddy decided to listen closer, and he inched his head closer to the door, leaning one ear casually against the hard wood of the door.**

**Nancy inched closer behind him as well, eager to hear something. **

**There was only silence behind the door. The wood made more noise than whoever was out there.**

**Nancy was about to pull Freddy away from the door, when they both heard it clear as day.**

**Breathing.**

**The breathing was strained a bit, and came out in a wheeze. Whoever it was must have been hurt. **

**Nancy put a hand over her mouth to keep her breathing form getting louder, as she listened to the breathing intensify.**

**Freddy's eyes grew wide as he too listened to the ragged breathing. Soon, the breathing slowed down, and it became less easy to hear, despite how close they were to the door.**

**The breathing seemed to die down altogether after a minute or so, and Nancy removed her hand from her mouth. Maybe the person had left?**

**Freddy was about to turn back to Nancy, when suddenly a large kitchen knife shot through the wood of the door, and right into his forehead.**

**Nancy screamed as loud as she could, hoping to frighten whoever it was away, but no such luck arrived to her.**

**Freddy growled and groaned as he pulled at the knife stuck between his eyes in his forehead. He pulled on the handle of the knife desperately, ignoring the blood that was running down his forehead and onto the floor like a waterfall.**

**Nancy moved back to the bed, screaming as she saw a fist shoot through the door, barely missing Freddy's head.**

"**Freddy move!" She yelled, watching as the fist unclenched, and strong fingers shot forward to grab anything available.**

**Freddy fought with the knife in his forehead, and pulled it out just in time to see Michael's tall, strong frame burst through the weakened wood of the door.**

**Freddy however was not in time to block the powerful punch Michael bestowed upon his unprotected chest. Freddy sailed back into the room, flying past Nancy into the wall behind the bed.**

**Nancy ducked for cover when Michael walked toward the bed, bending down to pick up his knife in the process. **

**Nancy walked toward Freddy, who lay crumpled like a rag doll on the floor next to the wall. **

"**Freddy, please get up! Get up now!" She cried, desperately tugging on his sleeves. **

**Michael moved the bed out of his way with one hand, pushing it so it would block the door way, he then turned to Nancy and Freddy on the floor.**

"**Shit! Freddy he's gonna kill us!" Nancy screamed.**

**Freddy didn't respond, but muttered something unintelligently and moaned in pain. Nancy got up quickly from the floor, and faced Michael, trying not to shake too much. She needed to be brave above all else.**

**She backed away as Michael walked closer to her, but she spoke in a loud voice so he could hear her.**

"**What's your name?"**

**For a second, Michael actually stopped walking. He tilted his head as he peered at her through the mask. It seemed as if he was thinking the answer over.**

**Nancy put a hand over her heart. "I'm Nancy Thompson, I mean you no harm."**

**As soon as he heard her name, Michael started walking toward her again, this time faster, with his knife ready.**

**Nancy backed up some more, until she felt the wall at her back. She started crying.**

"**What do you want with us? Leave us alone!"**

**Michael didn't seem to listen as he marched on forward.**

"**Go away!" Nancy screamed once more.**

"**Can't you see he won't answer you?" Freddy groaned from his spot on the floor, as he held his bloody head in his hands.**

**Nancy looked down and almost smiled. For once she was so happy to see Freddy well again.**

"**He's not gonna answer you, he's a dumbass!" Freddy got up to his feet, and draped a protective arm around Nancy.**

"**Is he Michael?" Nancy suddenly remembered. **

"**Yes, he is the one and only!" Freddy answered back, sneering at Michael.**

**Michael suddenly lunged across his spot in the room, and dived between Nancy and Freddy. **

**Freddy pushed Nancy out of the way, she screamed as she landed back on the bed away from Michael's grasp.**

**Freddy then ducked out of Michael's way stealthily, letting Michael's knife shoot through the wall instead of his sensitive flesh.**

**Michael's face collided with the wall too, as he had been running with super force. Freddy decided now was his chance.**

**He raced across the room, and grabbed a very frightened Nancy off the bed. **

"**Nancy, get up! We have to go!" Freddy yelled as he watched Michael try to pull his knife out of the thick cement of the wall.**

**Nancy was frozen in shock, but she allowed Freddy to drag her to the door, and together they pushed the bed out of the way, right on time before Michael pulled his knife out of the wall.**

**Freddy pushed Nancy forward as they sped through the dark empty halls of wherever they were, not taking a second to look back. They ran together as fast as they could, until they came up to another door at the end of the hall.**

**This door was older, and more tattered. Nancy grabbed the doorknob, and turned it with all her strength left.**

**From behind, Michael's heavy footsteps could be heard thudding in the dim hall, as he quickly made his way toward Freddy and Nancy.**

"**Hurry up Nancy; he's gaining on us fast!" Freddy yelled out in fear. **

**Nancy cried out in pain as she finally got the door open just a tiny bit. "I'm trying here Freddy!"**

**Freddy reached over and pulled the strangely heavy door along with her. As soon as the gap was big enough, Freddy shoved Nancy through and dashed inside himself, but before he could properly close and lock the door, Michael grabbed it from the other side strongly.**

**Nancy screamed again, as she watched Freddy try to push Michael away from the door.**

"**Instead of screaming get your ass here and help me!" Freddy growled at her.**

**Nancy got back to her senses, and ran to Freddy's side. She leaned her entire body weight against the door, and with Freddy she pushed as hard as she could.**

**Michael's cold fingers brushed past her cheeks, as she leaned against the gap of the door, and she gasped and pushed the door harder.**

"**We're almost there!" Freddy cried out, and with a final heave, they slammed the door shut on Michael, and Freddy locked it with a weak smile on his bloodied face.**

"**That's the end of that." Freddy said as he turned and walked with Nancy into his boiler room.**

**Chapter 7**

**(FREDDY AND NANCY IN BOILER ROOM)**

"**What the fuck Freddy?" Nancy screamed out in frustration once they were safely inside the boiler room.**

**Freddy took off his hat, and rubbed his aching head. He didn't need this nagging now. **

"**What do you want?" He asked, rubbing his temples.**

"**Why the fuck was he trying to kill us?" Nancy asked.**

**Freddy closed his eyes. He knew that if he told Nancy the truth about Michael she'd never speak to him again. But he couldn't just lie to her…**

"**Well?" Nancy hissed.**

**Freddy turned and looked at her. "He's a mass murderer Nancy, like me."**

**Nancy rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured that one out by myself Freddy." **

**Freddy wanted to slap himself silly. Nancy was not the youngster she used to be. **

"**Well, uh, he just went a little crazier than usual." Freddy answered.**

"**And?" Nancy asked.**

"**I can usually control him, but, for some odd reason, tonight I couldn't." Freddy responded, putting his hat back on.**

**Nancy walked closer to Freddy. "So you've been in contact with this man before?"**

**Freddy only nodded.**

"**Great! That's just great Freddy! He'll probably come back to finish the job!" Nancy yelled out, letting her voice bounce off every corner of the old boiler room.**

"**I will protect you!" Freddy barked.**

"**Like you did tonight?" Nancy hissed.**

**Freddy stood up and faced her angrily. "Well you're still alive, you ungrateful little bitch!" **

"**I barely made it out of that room!" Nancy shrieked back as angrily as Freddy.**

**Freddy threw his arms in the air. "Fuck!"**

**Nancy crossed her arms over her chest. "What if he finds me again Freddy?"**

**Freddy stopped short. Nancy was right! How could he have been so stupid? Michael would stop at nothing until Nancy's head was mounted on a wall! After all, it had been Freddy himself who sent Michael after Nancy. There was no stopping him now; it would be as useless as trying to stop a bull in a china shop.**

**Freddy decided to go after Michael himself. After all, this was not Nancy's war. **

"**He won't find you." He finally answered.**

"**How do you know that?" Nancy asked, trying to get back to being calm.**

"**Because I've got a plan." Freddy responded, walking toward Nancy.**

"**That's a first." She hissed under her breath.**

**Freddy heard, but decided to ignore the comment. "Alright, here's what we'll do. The only way I have true power is when I am in my own dreamland here. If you're awake, you're on your own Nancy."**

**Nancy thought about it for a moment then gasped. "I can't do it!" **

**Freddy frowned. "You've got not choice babe. It's either this, or death for you. Michael won't rest until you're dead!"**

**Nancy hung her head low. She had a sudden urge to crawl up in Freddy's arms like she used to do with her dad when she was scared or sad.**

"**I'm going to need you to stay here with me in my house, and the boiler room at all times until I find a way to get rid of Michael for good!"**

"**How're we going to do that? I must wake some time…"**

**Freddy nodded. "No shit, this is what I need you to do…first, when you wake up, buy as many sleeping pills as you can, don't over dose, but take them regularly, you need to be completely asleep!"**

**Nancy nodded, taking mental notes along the way.**

"**What about Michael?" She asked.**

**Freddy paused. "I can only do so much…I didn't expect to see him here…not like this…the bastard must have slept somehow."**

**Nancy bit her lip, watching as Freddy paced his boiler room.**

"**Anyways! The point is if I can somehow get Michael to sleep too, then I will be fully in power, and control him."**

**Nancy sighed. She knew Freddy was right. She had to stay with him at all costs. She looked up at him and nodded. "I hope this works Freddy."**

**Freddy sighed too. "It hopefully will. If not, we're both dead. Me…for good."**

**(MICHAEL IN JAIL)**

**Michael woke up and looked around. He was behind bars, in a padded cell. He suddenly remembered a woman's voice calling the police when she saw him walk out of Nancy's home with his knife covered in blood.**

**That was when the police arrived, and shot Michael with a few tranquilizers, sending him to a deep slumber, and allowing him to see Freddy once more…**

**A chubby officer walked past Michael's cell, then did a double take as he walked back, with a nasty grin plastered on his face.**

"**Well good morning there sunshine!" He laughed.**

**He banged the handle of his gun on the bars, giving Michael an even worse headache. Michael covered his ears with his hands, and shook his head in protest.**

**The officer however didn't stop. He laughed harder as he hit the gun against the bars harder.**

**Michael shifted in his restraints, and looked down to see chains all around his feet, hooking him to the wall of the cell. **

**He moved his foot, but soon received a horrible shock that bolted electricity throughout his body and into the very core of his mind. His heartbeat accelerated, and he soon started foaming at the mouth.**

**Just when he felt he was going to pass out, the shocks stopped. Michael dropped down on the floor and the cell, and after a few minutes looked up to see the officer with a small buzzer in his hand.**

**Michael felt around his neck. There was a shock collar on him! They were treating him like an animal once more! He thought that the humiliation and pain he had gotten from ****Smith's Grove**** and Dr. Loomis was more than enough, but clearly this was nothing compared to that horrible event.**

**The officer was then accompanied by another man in a long white lab coat, who grabbed the buzzer out of his hands.**

"**What the fuck are you doing Roger?" The officer asked.**

**The man in the coat wore thin rimmed glasses, and had short blond hair. "This is not a toy!"**

**The officer snorted. "Well he was acting up!"**

**The other man shook his head. "I don't care, you are not to use this on him again, do you understand me?"**

**The officer muttered something under his breath.**

**The man in the white coat stepped closer to him. "Is that clear?" He asked slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.**

**The officer nodded abruptly and walked away huffing and mumbling some more.**

**When he was gone, the man in the white coat smiled down at Michael coldly. "Welcome Michael, we've been waiting for you for a long time now."**

**Michael didn't move.**

"**Welcome to Seaside Pines Institution for the Criminally Insane, I trust your stay here will be most pleasant, for me more than you." With that, the skinny man laughed and walked away from Michael, turning off all the lights in his cell.**

**Michael was alone in the dark once more.**

**THE END……FOR NOW!!!!!!**


End file.
